A wide array of C-type tubing cutters are known in the art. Most cutters utilize a cutting implement which must be replaced after excessive use. Replacement of the cutting implement typically requires partial disassembly of the cutter and in many instances also requires the use of one or more tools. As will be appreciated, it is undesirable to disassemble such cutters as their components may become lost during the disassembly and/or re-assembly process. Also, it is undesirable to require other tools in order to install a new cutting implement because then a user must carry such tools or travel to a location where such tools are located.
Accordingly, a need exists for a C-type tubing cutter that does not require disassembly nor tools in order to change its cutting implement.